


明天，太阳照常升起

by AloneOnGallifrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Broken Mind, Hand Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneOnGallifrey/pseuds/AloneOnGallifrey
Summary: 对于弗拉米科而言，科伏特恐怕不仅仅是“他的心导长”。
Relationships: Ковт/Фрамико
Kudos: 1
Collections: Солнце





	明天，太阳照常升起

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SExley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SExley/gifts).



> 给女朋友oc写的

1*

“您感觉怎么样？”  
心导长握住了他的手腕。弗拉米科眨眨眼，顺从地把目光聚焦到他脸上。科伏特也正侧着头看他，指腹缓慢地划过他的脉搏。他知道心导长的本意是想安抚他：自打一开始他就发现了这种能使他平静下来的方式，且迄今为止都十分有效。科伏特似乎认为肉体接触能使他高兴，因而他从不吝啬亲吻(仅限朋友间的)与抚摸，事实也的确如他所料。总之，这成为了他们的约定俗成。  
但这次不一样。  
可能是环境的问题，弗拉米科想，喉咙中模糊地发出了一声表示自己还好的声音。他们现在不在治疗室。科伏特拉着他坐在长椅上，红叶随着阵风一片片飘落，铺撒了一地也没人去管——不如说，周围根本就没人。他本该更加放松的，但单独和科伏特一起出行让他更紧张了。心导长应了一声，仍未移开他的手。他把脸转过去，掌心包裹住弗拉米科的手腕，指节磨蹭着突出的腕骨。很烫，但他并不想抽回手，指尖无法控制地颤抖着。  
他很快就开始庆幸科伏特已经转过脸去了。心导长翻过手来，用拇指指腹抚摸他的脉搏。对方的手掌是干燥的，并不向下施加压力，每一次抚摸都激起一串顺着手臂窜至脊柱的火花。他只感到心跳加速，血脉跳动奔流着似乎沿着科伏特的指尖融化在他体内。这个想法——以及心导长的触碰让他勃起了，科伏特无意间探进他袖口的指尖只让欲望更蓬勃地生长。这在之前是从未有过的，弗拉米科掐紧另一只手的掌心，顿时无比庆幸他一时冲动在制服外面搭上的大衣能暂时遮掩他的欲望。但在此之外，在此之外……他还有很多问题要解决，它们全都和心导长有关。  
“您还好吗？”  
科伏特的声音将他从思绪中拉回。心导长看起来比之前更担忧了，起身松开他的手腕去探了探额头。弗拉米科放开攥拳的左手，顺手扯一下外套——至少他已经不觉得裤子有那么紧了，他苦中作乐地想。  
“我没事。”  
科伏特无言地吻了他的前额。

2*  
科伏特接到信息时是凌晨三点。  
他接起电话，例行公事地说了一句“这里是科伏特”。对面玻璃碎裂的声音顿时让他清醒过来，紧接着凑近的是他的维序长破碎的喘息，声音被电波精准地复制下来，传到他耳边。  
“科伏特……”对面的人声音发哑，“跟我……说两句话，随便什么都好。”

3*

“与您相比，我实在是个外行人。但即便无知如我也明白，思想、信仰、爱……或是把意识维系于肉体上的感知，唯有能把我固定在现实的锚才会有用。您若有心，为何不尝试些别的，比如直接操我一顿来拯救我？”

-

弗拉米科如约而至，科伏特穿着睡衣为他开门。  
心导长轻柔地圈住他的手腕，引他走向卧室。弗拉米科跟着，艰难地吞咽了一次，试图把注意力集中在身边的环境上。科伏特家中的布置很简洁，光线刻意调暗，灯光把白墙映成暖黄色。屋主身上也是温暖的驼色睡衣，微卷的发尾落在领子上，与衣服融为一体。或许他是个闯入者，弗拉米科犹豫了半秒，最终决定不从科伏特那里抽回手，但他感觉他的紧张又浮上来，比此前更甚。  
“弗拉米科？”心导长按着他肩膀让他坐在床边，维序长僵直着服从了，“放松，”科伏特伸手替他脱下黑色外套，布料挂在他手臂上，而弗拉米科感觉自己又能呼吸了，“我去替您倒点水来。”  
科伏特拿着他的大衣走出去。弗拉米科解开领带，起身环顾四周。窗帘拉得密不透风，一盆绿植放在飘窗上，叶子垂落下来，旁边是一个暖光灯，此时它是房间里的唯一光源。床离窗户不远，上面摆了两个枕头，被子看来是被移走了。另一边是床头柜，随意地摆着一本没有封皮的书和熄灭的床头灯，以及——弗拉米科放下领带——润滑剂也放在这里。  
对于心导长这种一个人生活的人来说，这个房间已经足够舒适了。弗拉米科闭上眼，不，他其实也不是很能仔细观察周围，光抑制住他的紧张，现在又加上对那本书的好奇就已经足够花费精力了。对这里做出的一切评判都像在侵犯他朋友的隐私，而他并不想这么做。  
“我的朋友，”科伏特端着两个玻璃杯回来用声音唤醒他。很快杯子被随意放在床头柜上，心导长半跪下来握住他的手，他的脸颊与卷发落在光里，金棕色的眼睛被照得一片敞亮。弗拉米科什么话都没听见，只觉得血液轰击耳膜的声音愈加响了，他几乎要撑着床来防止自己倒下，心脏的敲击顺着手臂传向指尖。  
“我想我得来点儿酒。”他对科伏特低声喃喃，后者把玻璃杯中的一个塞进他手中。液体是金黄色的，入口甜而冷，落入腹中却重又燃起暖意。他等杯子空了才放下它，壁上的水珠有不少沾在他掌上。在此期间，科伏特关切的目光从未移开过。  
“谢谢，好多了。”弗拉米科告诉他，心导长看起来如释重负。他握了握维序长沾水的指尖才开口。  
“我会尽量满足您的要求——不论是什么要求，只要能让您感觉好些。不过得先告诉您，我从来没和男人做过，*”他还想说什么，但被弗拉米科打断了，后者覆上他的手背意图安抚地捏了捏。  
“没关系……您可以把我想像成女人，”黑发男人扯动嘴角扬起一个微笑，手指从对方手背上滑走了，“我会为您准备好的。”  
他开始解开他的衬衫扣子。心导长认为他收到了一个“到此为止”的眼神，因此也不再多言，起身走到一边。弗拉米科尽力不去看他。他动作很快，把衣裤叠好放在床头后转身，只看到对方也同样转过身来。  
哦，弗拉米科感觉到酒精的火焰再次在他腹部燃起，他抢在科伏特说什么之前先问他：“我能蒙上您的眼睛吗？”  
心导长什么都没想就答应了，他甚至把那棕色卷发的头颅探过来，方便弗拉米科把领带压在他眼睛上，又在脑后打结。维序长打开床头灯调暗，把润滑剂握在手中，他的手微微颤抖。  
“不，不用麻烦您，我来就可以了。”  
弗拉米科按住科伏特意图帮助他而伸过来的手，屋主人顿了一顿，在对方手腕上轻抚一下，又自如地倒回枕头上。弗拉米科的眼睛不自觉地追着他。若目光有形，他已摸遍了心导长袒露出的全部肉体。  
他不该浪费时间，弗拉米科告诫自己，但他仍在看。他们两个身材差不了多少，但那平稳起伏的胸膛，结实而修长的手臂与大腿，流畅的肌肉线条，怎么看都是在科伏特身上显得更美。对方自在的裸露反而显得他羞涩又渺小了：心导长仿佛是一尊大理石的天神，追随者只能崇拜他，首先是目光，其次是指腹，再之后是唇舌。  
信徒的第一吻落在心脏处。人们通常将爱情归咎于心灵，情欲是伴它而生的藤蔓；并非此消彼长，而是互相扶持。至于他本人，藤蔓早已在不经意间缠满心脏。它们选择在某点突然破土而出，占据他的喉咙，让他吐出无礼又不合逻辑的请求；现在便是他面对后果的时候。弗拉米科的额头落在科伏特腹部，沾满润滑剂的指尖顺着他腰侧抚摸，最终滑向双腿之间。科伏特由着他的动作分开双腿，他的气息更毫无阻拦地扑过去。心导长在被他握住时攥紧床单，头向后仰，低低的喘息随着他每次向阴茎施加压力从喉中溢出。  
“可以了。”  
弗拉米科放开他。科伏特略微起身轻抚他的脸颊，手指被黑发缠住。科伏特几乎能隔着领带看穿他，弗拉米科分出一点点心思想，他的手指留在对方大腿内侧，按压的动作极轻柔，直到科伏特将手指从他发间抽出时才撤回。  
“我不这么认为。”  
弗拉米科吻着他阴茎的顶端说。他低下头往手上再挤了些润滑，就把瓶子放在一边，一手扶着将对方纳入口中，另一手几乎同时把两根手指推进后穴。科伏特的手落入他发间，力度不大，但确是在将他往腿间按，喉咙生理性收紧引出喘息与呻吟。弗拉米科把鼻尖埋在对方的毛发里，他能嗅到一点点男性气息，而更多的是肥皂的清香，这个认知意外地让他有些愉快。他用舌面轻轻摩挲柱物一侧，又模仿交合的动作将阴茎吐出又吞入，顶端每次都压住咽喉，激起反应又被他压下，连眼泪从脸颊上落下也未曾发觉。在身后的动作也是同样：他在每次迎上去时把手指推入至没根，临走前已清理准备过的身体热情的回应一切侵犯，穴肉裹缠住手指，即使再加入一根也不会觉得疼痛。三根手指可以自由进出之后弗拉米科觉得他准备好了，他用手代替嘴唇圈住阴茎，俯身在心导长上方，后者仍在调整呼吸。  
“我可以吗？”  
弗拉米科的声音在口交后有些低哑，他试图撑着床保持平衡。科伏特挪过手来握住他的手腕，指腹压在动脉上，几乎与他往常的安抚动作一样。他的呼吸还未完全平复，气息随着弗拉米科抚弄阴茎的频率落到他小臂上。  
“当然。”他的声音也略带着颤抖，但因句子足够短而未被察觉。弗拉米科半蹲着，一边膝盖落在床上，扶着阴茎缓慢地沉下身体，把它送入体内，颤抖的喘息从他分开的双唇间落下，再往后就尽数被他后知后觉地抿唇咽下。科伏特发出了一声低叹，手指搭在他腰上，呼吸骤然加快。  
弗拉米科在他身上摆动腰部，缩紧后穴去取悦对方。阴茎并不总以最合适的角度进入，但那不重要。对他而言，被占有的认知远远盖过了生理上的快感。他近乎贪婪地凝视着暖光下科伏特的容貌，对方嘴唇微张，被沾湿的棕色卷发有几缕黏在额头上，不知为何他觉得科伏特在领带之下一定闭着眼。  
如此平缓的抽插结束于心导长握着他的腰突然一记深顶。那感觉并不算很好，但被进入最深处的认知让他双腿发软。我爱您，弗拉米科不合时宜地想，血液从四肢被抽向心脏。他的身体不受控制地前倾，而科伏特接住了他，把他拥入怀中。  
“刚刚我很抱歉，”心导长抚摸着他的脸颊说，“我猜您的感觉并不好，”他用手遮着眼睛解开领带，棕色眼睛在暗处也湿润又闪亮，唇角弯起一个小小的弧度，“或许还是我来会更好。您还想再继续吗？”  
弗拉米科蜷缩在他臂弯里表达了同意。他的腹部无力地起伏着，后穴紧咬住阴茎不放，在呼吸间不规律地缩紧。科伏特扶着他的腰，小心地把自己抽出，维序长的喘息落在他肩上，身体仍在不由自主地挽留。  
“您觉得什么姿势好？没事，放轻松。”  
科伏特捂住他腹部绷紧的肌肉，掌心是烫的，熨帖的温度流入他小腹，又传向全身。弗拉米科有些遗憾地离开心导长的手臂，翻过身趴在床上，脸颊贴着枕头，“您看这样如何？”  
“我很乐意。”  
科伏特一面回答，一面伸手抚摸维序长塌下去的腰。弗拉米科为他的触碰而微微颤抖起来。心导长拿起润滑剂往手上倒了些，用指腹揉开，顺着脊柱向下抚摸，最终把两个指节没进臀缝间的褶皱里。弗拉米科用最柔软的内里容纳下他，他颤抖得更厉害了。  
“别紧张，我的朋友，”科伏特顺着他脊背捋下来，“保持呼吸……我在这里。”他一边说着，一边将手指探入摸索，指尖按住一层肠壁下的腺体，两指略微分开试图将内壁推开。弗拉米科的呻吟从双唇间溢出。他双臂交叠支撑住自己，手指不自觉揪住床单，呼吸节奏几乎完全与科伏特的动作一致。心导长什么也没说，只是用温柔的力度刺激着前列腺，直到对方的喘息连成一片，撑起身近乎哀求地让他进来。  
“我可以吗？”  
这次轮到科伏特询问他。心导长不合时宜地想起被他们忘在一边的保护措施，但他想抽身去拿的时候被弗拉米科握住了手腕。维序长声音喑哑，好似有读心的能力，“别走，”他吞咽了一声，“我希望您能……求您射在我里面。”  
他脸上的红晕清晰可见。但这男人却在此时非同寻常地坚持，直到科伏特表示同意才放开手，重新趴回枕头上。维序长只感觉对方抚摸过他的背，腰与腹部，施加的力度恰到好处得令人愉快。科伏特跪在他身后，将阴茎压住穴口，握着他的腰缓缓把自己推进去。  
科伏特——他在心里喊对方的名字，或许他喊出了声，这不重要，心导长在他体内的认知几乎让他停止思考了。穴肉饥渴地缠上阔别已久的柱物，又被一次次坚定的进入教训得服服帖帖。他动作不算快，弗拉米科意识到，进得也不深，只是每次都恰好撞上敏感的腺体，碾一下再略微退出。不，科伏特分明是握着他的腰把他拉向自己。眼泪混杂着汗水从维序长脸颊上滑落。他无力地揪紧床单，双腿发颤，尽力塌下腰去汲取更多快感，低声呻吟到最后已变成断断续续的呜咽。  
心导长并未手软。相反，他一边加速操干面前的躯体，一边用沾满润滑剂的手拨弄对方脆弱的囊袋，末了才圈住阴茎，按照自己的节奏上下撸动。弗拉米科几乎以为自己被钉在他阴茎上：他的身体完全向对方打开，甚至不自觉地再分开双腿试图让他进得更深，穴口被撑开到极限，因为激烈的动作而挂上一圈泡沫。  
前方的抚慰让维序长想要蜷缩起来。他的后穴不由自主地收缩着，像是要把异物挤出又像是引它进得更深。快感顺着尾椎涌上来，把他本就不甚清晰的大脑冲洗得一干二净。他甚至不记得自己什么时候射了，只是感觉到科伏特握着他的腰，在最后一个动作中顶入最深处，然后停留在那里。心导长从后面抱着他躺下来，在他肩上轻柔地落下一个吻，他们下半身仍然相连。  
“休息一下，”维序长在过多快感带来的朦胧中听到对方柔和的声音，“然后我帮您弄出来。或者您不愿意的话就自己来。”  
心导长微微支起身，温暖的掌心覆在弗拉米科眼睛上，之后的话语在他耳中变为了无意义的低喃。  
“好好睡一觉，明天什么也不会改变。” 

**Author's Note:**

> *科伏特想说的是技术恐怕不太好
> 
> -  
> 附一个一起睡觉彩蛋：
> 
> “在此时他所爱之人依旧是稳固的，他即是常理。弗拉米科觉得自己几乎能在两人心跳的参差中抓住什么，但心导长的抚摸让他逐渐平复，意识的一瞬火花离开了他，将他推入安逸的睡梦。”


End file.
